Leafpool & Crowfeather's Decision: Life or Death
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Leafpool meets with Crowfeater one night and everything doesn't go the way either cat plans.


**This is a lot like my Squirrelflight says sorry to Brambleclaw, but this time I used Crowfeather & Leafpool. Positive reviews only ! Thanks! **

**Song: Diary Of Jane**

**Artist: Breaking Benjamin**

**The words in bold are the lyrics to the song, just thought you should know. ^^' **

**Enjoy! :)**

Crowfeathers dark pelt looked black as he stood in the shadows of the trees, the night air was cool and calm as if everything in the whole world was alright. The young warrior growled angrily as he stared across the border between his clan, and Leafpool's clan. The WindClan tom had awaited this night to finish what he wanted to finish with the ThunderClan warrior.

**If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<br>So let me ask  
>Would you like that?<br>Would you like that?**

Leafpool lowered her head, "Firestar," the light brown tabby she-cat called into the leaders den. Her ears were flat against her head, sometimes she felt ashamed to be the ThunderClan leaders daughter after having kits with Crowfeather, and breaking the warrior code. "Come in," Firestar called calmly back to his daughter. Leafpool took a deep breath and padded inside to see the tom sitting alone in his moss nest, "F-Firestar is it okay if I took a walk alone tonight?" Leafpool's eyes closed tightly waiting for her father to scold her but Firestar suprised her by standing to his paws and padding over to her, "yes Leafpool just please be careful I love you a lot my daughter I do not want to lose you like we lost Hollyleaf. ." Hollyleaf! Leafpool remembered her daughter had died along time ago, no cat ever got over the young felines death, "I will Firestar, I'll be home in a little while. Thank you father." Leafpool dipped her head as Firestar licked it, purring happily, Leafpool joined in his purring before backing outside of the den.

**And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>So now I'll ask  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?**

Crowfeather growled angrily, he had snuck off away from his mother Ashfoot and his leader Onestar without being caught just to meet with Leafpool tonight. 'Shes late' Crowfeather growled angrily, he didn't like to be kept waiting when he could be caught and become punished. He had taken Nightcloud as a mate to prove he was loyal to WindClan, Nightcloud and Crowfeather even had a kit. Breezepelt. 'Ugh I've wasted my time.' Crowfeather turned to pad off toward WindClans camp, 'maybe if Iget caught I can say I just smelt something strange as he came from the dirt place.' Crowfeather thought.

**No!**

"Crowfeather!" a voice called, the tom turned to see Leafpool sprinting over to him, "you were going to leave and make me come here to nothing?" she growled. Crowfeather turned to the she-cat and spat angrily, "Leafpool it isn't my fault you're late, I don't like risking my tail talking to you outside a gathering. Onestar and Ashfoot would never trust me if I was to be caught!" Crowfeather had changed ever since that one gathering after the truth came out about him and Leafpool, he was fox-hearted. "You think I like telling my own father lies? Firestar is my kin and I had to lie to him to talk with you tonight! I hate telling him lies just to see you!"

**Something's getting in the way.  
>Something's just about to break.<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>So tell me how it should be.<br>**

Crowfeather's ears folded back against his head angrily, and the dark pelted tom bared his teeth to the ThunderClan feline, "then why be here if you're so loyal to you're father," he spat "you're not loyal to Firestar, you're not loyal to anyone thats why Hollyleaf is dead, its all YOU'RE FAULT! Our daughter is dead because of you Leafpool." Leafpool growled flexing her claws in the dirt, "It's you're fault Crowfeather, EVERYTHING'S YOU'RE FAULT!" The she-cat lunged at him striking Crowfeather across his ear.

**Try to find out what makes you tick.  
>As I lie down<br>Sore and sick.  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?**

The WindClan tom slammed into the ground, his ear was bleeding heavily, "Leafpool.." he growled, Crowfeather tackled the she-cat pinning her to the ground, "you made a big mistake attacking me Leafpool, im stronger and faster then you. I can kill you if I wanted to." His breath was hot against Leafpool's face, "Then do it," she growled.

**There's a fine line between love and hate.  
>And I don't mind.<br>Just let me say that  
>I like that<br>I like that  
><strong> 

Crowfeather stared into Leafpool's eyes, 'can I really kill her?' he thought to himself, the tom loved her at one point in his life, but his heart belonged to the dead RiverClan cat Feathertail. 'Feathertail tell me what to do!' Crowfeather growled forcing more pressure against her body crushing her ribs. 'Let her go Crowfeather' a voice mewed lightly in his mind, it was Feathertail the StarClan she-cat was watching everything he was doing.

**Something's getting in the way.  
>Something's just about to break.<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>As I burn another page,<br>As I look the other way.  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.<br>So tell me how it should be.**

Leafpool stared at Crowfeather in amazment as the tom let her up, she stook the dirt from her pelt and watched Crowfeather as the toms head was lowered as if he were ashamed in what had just happened. "Sorry," he mummbled, Leafpool sighed and padded next to him licking his head, "I'm sorry too," she mewed looking him in his eyes. "Comon, I know where to get poppyseeds, and cobwebs for you're ear." Leafpool led the WindClan cat to a meadow where the herbs she needed was located.****

**Desperate, I will crawl  
>Waiting for so long<br>No love, there is no love.  
>Die for anyone<br>What have I become?  
><strong> 

"Thanks for the help." Crowfeather mewed happily to Leafpool, he padded close to her pressing his head against her, "I still love you, and it's not you're fault Hollyleaf is in StarClan. It was her destiny." Leafpool closed her eyes and purred her amusement, "now you sound like a medicine cat," the light brown tabby added as she pressed her head hard against his, "and I still love you too Crowfeather."

**Something's getting in the way.  
>Something's just about to break.<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
>As I burn another page,<br>As I look the other way.  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. <strong>

The two cats looked up in the sky as the sun was begining to come up over the forest, "goodbye" Crowfeather mewed lightly, he turned and began to pad off to his clans camp, "bye" Leafpool mewed as she turned and raced toward ThunderClans camp.

Crowfeather & Leafpool: (Thoughts: "I'll love you forever)


End file.
